Second Earth
by The100forever8
Summary: Après qu'un virus mortel a tué tous les habitants de la Terre, des scientifiques ont créés des centres de repeuplement afin d'empêcher l'extinction de la race humaine. Kiara, 16 ans, voit sa vie basculer lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'on lui a menti depuis de nombreuses années. Les personnages de The 100 apparaitront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, alors voilà je me lance enfin pour poster ma première fanfiction « The 100 ».

Comme vous allez pouvoir vous en rendre compte, les personnages de la série ne sont pas les personnages principaux de mon histoire, le cadre et la trame sont complètement différents.

« The 100 » ne m'appartient pas, en revanche toute l'histoire sort de ma petite tête.

Les caractères de « The 100 » apparaitront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cette histoire comportera, je dirai dans les alentours de 12 et la publication ce fera sûrement au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont acceptés de lire, de m'écouter et de corriger cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce que ça ferait si vous viviez une vie différente de celle que vous vivez aujourd'hui ? Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce vide ? Celui qui vous fait penser que vous n'avez pas votre place dans ce monde ? Non ? Eh bien moi oui.

À chaque instant de ma vie, à chaque moment, à chaque pas que je fais, ces pensées me consument. Avec le temps, on finit par apprendre à vivre avec.

Ça fait 34 ans qu'un virus est apparu sur Terre contaminant et rendant fous tous les êtres humains. Heureusement il y a eu quelques survivants ; des scientifiques ont créé des centres de repeuplement afin d'empêcher l'extinction de la race humaine. Je me demande qui j'aurais pu être si la vie avait été différente. Je m'appelle Kiara.

Je fais partie du programme « second earth ». Comment je le sais ? Parce que cette phrase, qui est accompagnée d'un logo représentant une planète, est partout dans le centre. Sur les murs des couloirs, sur nos dossiers, sur les objets et même sur nos vêtements. Autrement dit, cette phrase est présente absolument sur tous. Quand on est plus jeune, on quitte le centre des enfants pour venir dans celui-ci, du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit parce que, pour être honnête avec vous, je n'en ai absolument aucuns souvenirs. À notre arrivée, on est classé dans 3 différentes sections, la section principale : PX et les sections mineures : PY et PZ. Je fais partie de la section principale. Les autres sections nous appellent les privilégiés parce que contrairement aux autres on est mieux traité, mieux nourris et mieux logé. Et surtout nous avons quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas : un prénom. En tous, nous sommes 40 enfants. 20 dans la section principale et 10 dans chacune des deux sections mineures. Nous ne sommes jamais mélangés avec les autres sections, tout est séparé par des murs, des grilles ou des portes. Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de parler avec une personne qui est de l'autre côté de la grille, du moins... C'est ce que croient les généraux.

**12h30**

Le couloir principal qui mène au réfectoire est bondé et comme d'habitude j'arrive la dernière pour récupérer mes rations. Après avoir pris mon plateau, je me dirige vers la table la plus éloignée des autres, non pas que je n'aime pas manger en compagnie de ma section mais parce que ma place habituelle est la plus proche du mur de verre, celui qui nous permet de voir l'autre côté du réfectoire. En attendant l'arrivée des enfants de la section mineure, je commence à manger. Quand je relève la tête pour observer l'autre côté du mur je tombe nez à nez avec une chevelure noire et de grand yeux vert, c'est Thalia. Elle me sourit discrètement et je l'imite. Je l'observe plus en détail; elle est habillée avec sa combinaison bleue et ses chaussures blanches. Thalia est plutôt grande, elle me dépasse de cinq bons centimètres et a un teint olive qui lui va très bien. En arrivant elle colle sa main droite sur le mur en verre pour que je puisse lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit :

18h a la grille -T

Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que j'ai bien compris et termine mon repas.

**18h**

Comme convenu, je suis à la grille à 18h pile. Cette heure-ci est la meilleure puisque le changement de garde se fait à 17h57, on a donc trois minutes chacune pour nous rendre à la grille sans nous faire repérer. Nous adoptons cette technique depuis déjà pas mal de temps alors la relève de la garde n'a plus aucun secret pour nous. Je me souviens encore quand Thalia et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées, c'était il y a six ans.

** Flashback 6 ans plus tôt**

J'avais décidé de prendre un livre à la bibliothèque et de venir le lire dans un endroit où j'étais sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Je m'installe dans les escaliers que j'avais repéré un peu plus tôt dans la journée et je commence à lire mon livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit venant de la grille me fit perdre le fil de ma lecture et attisa ma curiosité. En effet, une jeune fille pas plus grande que moi se tenait derrière, elle avait une tenue bleue et des chaussures blanches et avait l'air de fuir quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas vue. Je descendis alors les escaliers, mon livre toujours dans la main. Je manquais de tomber ce qui provoqua un bruit et l'a fit sursauter. Je levais les mains en signe de paix lorsqu'elle se retourna, afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas la chose qu'elle fuyait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais pas de mal. Est-ce que tu as un problème ? Elle se détendit et se racla la gorge afin de me répondre.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise alors les généraux me cherchent mais ils ne me trouveront pas ici. Me dit-elle avec un air de malice dans les yeux.

\- Quel genre de bêtise ? Demandais-je tout en me penchant pour m'asseoir par terre.

\- Le genre qui vaut une grosse punition ! Rigole-t-elle.

Je souris à sa réponse. Cette fille avait l'air plutôt marrante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Me demanda-t-elle en pointant du regard mon livre.

\- Oh un livre de science-fiction. L'héroïne est une fille de notre âge, je dis en souriant.

\- Ça a l'air chouette !

\- Oui ça l'est ! Au fait, je m'appelle Kiara ! Je dis avec enthousiasme en passant ma main à travers les barreaux de la grille afin de lui serrer la main.

\- Je suis PY-07 ! Dit-elle en attrapant ma main. Je la fixai et vis dans son regard qu'elle était très sérieuse.

\- PY-07 ? Mais ce n'est pas un prénom ça ! Elle pencha la tête à gauche et me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Bah c'est comme ça que les généraux m'appellent.

\- Il faut que je te trouve un prénom.

Son visage passa alors de l'incompréhension à une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Je réfléchis puis une idée me vint. J'ouvris alors mon livre et le tourna vers elle pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Je lui montrais une phrase avec le nom de mon héroïne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Thalia?

Elle regarda le livre quelques secondes puis me fixa à nouveau cette fois-ci avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- J'adorerais ça !

\- Alors enchantée de te rencontrer Thalia !

** Fin du flashback**

\- Salut !

\- Tu as 2 minutes de retard ! Je m'exclame d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Ouais je suis désolée, mais un général a failli me repérer, j'ai dû me cacher dans un placard à balais et crois-moi ce n'est pas super confortable !

Je rigole un peu avant de m'asseoir par terre imitée par Thalia.

\- Comment était ta journée ? Je demande à ma meilleure amie.

\- Comme d'habitude rien de nouveau. Et toi ?

Nous parlons depuis environ 3h quand les lumières s'éteignent nous coupant net dans notre conversation.

\- On a manqué le couvre-feu ! S'exclame Thalia.

\- Il faut rentrer maintenant ! Je dis en me relevant brutalement. Demain même heure ?

\- Si on n'est pas morte d'ici là ! Oui.

Je sais qu'elle essaye de faire de l'humour pour ne pas trop paniquer, après tout on ne sait pas vraiment ce que les généraux peuvent nous faire s'ils nous surprennent en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Et il ne vaut mieux pas le savoir. Je fais un signe d'au revoir à Thalia avant de me mettre à courir dans la direction opposée. Ici tous les couloirs se ressemblent et la seule différence est la couleur des flèches qui nous signalent où se trouvent nos sections. Je suis la direction des flèches rouges et fais attention à bien longer les murs de façon à ne pas passer devant les caméras de surveillance. J'ouvre la porte de mon dortoir sans un bruit et me dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit qui porte le numéro 7. Je me penche pour ouvrir un petit coffre en métal aux pieds du lit. Je prends au hasard l'un des tee-shirts blanc et rouge de notre section et le short assorti et me change en vitesse afin de me glisser dans mon lit et de sombrer petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée.

** 6h00**

Je me réveille en sursaut et pleine de sueur alors que le dortoir est encore silencieux. Je m'assois au bord du lit et je soupire. Toutes les nuits c'est la même chose ; je passe mon temps à faire le même rêve. Il a cette femme et cet homme, ils m'appellent, enfin non, ils crient mon prénom en fait. J'ai l'impression d'être emmenée loin d'eux. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes et pourquoi ils crient mon nom.

Je récupère mes chaussures pour me diriger vers une porte bleue au fond du dortoir. Tout le monde est encore endormi alors je fais en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'ouvre la porte en pose ma main sur le scan digital, le boîtier passe du rouge au vert et je pénètre dans les douches. Je vais dans les casiers à droite et je prends ma combinaison rouge avec mon nom inscrit dessus puis je me déshabille pour rentrer dans l'une des nombreuses cabines de douche. J'actionne le levier et commence à laisser l'eau chaude couler sur tout mon corps. Je reste sous le jet une bonne demi-heure. L'une des joies de se lever plus tôt est le temps que l'on peut passer sous la douche sans être dérangée.

Je m'habille et j'attache mes mèches brunes de devant avec un élastique pour ne pas les avoir dans le visage. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour réajuster ma tenue et je sors de la salle de bain commune. En regardant la pendule je vois qu'il est seulement 6h47, parfait ! Je sors du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde et je commence à marcher dans le couloir. A cette heure-ci il n'y a personne, même les généraux ne sont pas encore levés, cela évite donc les questions insupportables de ces derniers lorsque que tu as le malheur d'en croiser un. Je m'arrête devant une porte.

Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne me surveille et quand je suis sûre que personne ne m'a suivi, je sors une carte d'accès que j'ai volé à mon professeur quand j'avais 10 ans. En général la bibliothèque est interdite, seuls les professeurs ont une carte d'accès. C'est donc après plusieurs visites dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de notre professeur que j'ai réussi à prendre la clé. Depuis ce jour je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici. La pièce est plutôt grande et les livres sont par centaines. Il y a 15 grandes étagères en bois, ma préférée est là 8ème, l'étagère de l'histoire et la mythologie. J'ignore d'où me viens cette passion mais c'est comme si je l'avais toujours eu. Je récupère un livre marron un peu usé par le temps « l'odyssée », mon préféré, je me tourne et m'installe par terre, le dos contre le mur entre deux étagères et commence à me perdre dans les pages de cet ouvrage. 9h00

Mon cours de biologie humaine a commencé depuis au moins 30 min. Je suis assise sur ma chaise et je regarde dans le vide perdu dans mes pensées, lorsqu'une voix m'appelle.

\- Kiara ? Je me redresse instinctivement sur ma chaise et regarde mon professeur.

\- Kiara peux-tu répondre au problème posé ?

Je regarde le tableau numérique, i corps de représentés; l'un est vert et les autres rouges.

\- Je suis désolée, est-ce que vous pouvez réexpliquer le problème s'il vous plaît ?

\- Imagine un médecin ayant 5 patients, chacun devant recevoir un organe différent des autres. Cependant aucuns organes compatibles n'est disponible. Un jour un 6eme patient atteint d'une maladie mortelle se présente au cabinet du médecin. Ce nouveau patient peut être guéri mais ses organes sont également compatibles avec les 5 autres patients. Si le médecin retarde le traitement du nouveau patient il mourra mais ses organes sauveront les 5 autres patients. Alors que s'il le traite, il sauvera une vie mais en perdra 5. Quel est la meilleure stratégie ?

Je continue de regarder le tableau.

\- Kiara ? As-tu fait tes lectures ? Me questionne-t-elle.

\- Oui bien sûr… je réponds hésitante.

\- D'accord alors imaginons que tu es le médecin ainsi que le seul donneur compatible avec tes patients. Dans ce cas de figure quel est le bon choix ?

\- D'après ce que je peux en dire je devrais être prête à endurer la souffrance pour le bien et à la place des autres.

\- Es-tu d'accord ? Me demande mon professeur.

\- Est-ce que je les connais ces 5 patients ? Sont-ils de bons humains ? Je demande en étant de plus en sérieuse. Honnête ou indigne ? fainéant ou appliqué ? En tant que médecin capable de sauver des vies, je pourrais donner la mienne au profit de meurtrier ou encore de voleur qui causeraient plus de souffrance à cause de mon sacrifice.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que chaque humain a une valeur propre ? Qu'ils ont tous un droit à la vie et au bonheur ? Me demande la femme en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Si bien sûr mais je pense que même en tant que médecin nous devons sauver les vies qui sont le plus apte à faire des choses bien par la suite plutôt que de sauver des gens qui pourraient tuer et faire beaucoup de mal.

Mon professeur reste muet et me sourit puis la sonnerie retentit indiquant que le cours est terminé. Les autres élèves se redressent et commencent à ranger leurs affaires pour sortir de la salle. Je les imite et commence à me diriger vers la sortie lorsque la voix de mon professeur retentit dans la salle m'obligent à me stopper et me retourner.

\- Kiara ?

\- Oui madame ? Je questionne.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Tu as fait énormément de progrès, les stages que tu as fait avec moi à la section médicale ont porté leurs fruits. Elle s'était rapprochée de moi et nous étions à présent a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Eu... merci madame, je dis un peu déboussolée.

\- Tu peux y aller à présent, me dit-elle en retournant vers son bureau. Et sans un mot je me retourne et me dirige vers mon prochain cours.

** 12h30**

Comme tous les jours je me dirige vers le réfectoire après mes cours. Je répète le même procédé que hier et une fois mon plateau rempli, je vais m'asseoir à ma table. J'attends Thalia depuis maintenant 30 min mais toujours aucune trace d'elle ou même des autres enfants de la section PY, seule la section PZ est présente.

Je ne comprends pas ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je me tourne pour regarder une table pas très loin de moi et un petit garçon me regarde avec un grand sourire. Ethan, il est arrivé il y a peu de temps et s'est vite attaché à moi. Je le vois prendre son plateau et se diriger vers moi. Il s'installe sur la chaise juste en face et me regarde.

\- Pourquoi ton amie n'est pas de l'autre côté aujourd'hui ? J'écarquille les yeux.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je demande en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Mais si tu sais bien la fille avec les cheveux longs et noirs qui se met toujours à la table à côté de la tienne. Je sais que c'est ton amie mais t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien.

\- Tu me le promets ? Je dis en tendant mon auriculaire dans sa direction. Il fait la même chose et attrape mon doigt avec le sien.

\- Je te le jure. Je lui souris et me tourne vers la table vide, de l'autre côté de la vitre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? Dit-il en continuant de me regarder.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésité pas a laisser un commentaire, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de savoir comment vous avez trouvé mon histoire.

Une partie du passage dans la classe ne vient pas de moi, il est tiré du film " I am a mother" sur Netflix.

À la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Point de vue de Thalia**

Je viens juste de quitter Kiara, je cours depuis environ 5min dans les couloirs sombres de ma section. Les caméras de surveillance sont inactives dans cette partie du centre mais les généraux sont répartis un peu partout. Je tourne à gauche puis à droite et j'arrive enfin dans mon couloir. Lorsque j'entends des voix je me stop net dans ma course, je me colle au mur et je commence à reculer mais je sens mon dos heurter quelque chose. Je sens alors des mains m'attraper.

\- Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

J'essaye par tous les moyens de me débattre. Il met ses mains autour de mon buste de façon à me soulever de terre et de bloquer mes bras. J'essaye de me dégager de son emprise mais il me serre de plus en plus. Il hurle aux autres de venir l'aider. Les généraux apparaissent alors dans mon champ de vision. L'un d'eux attrape la matraque électrique attachée à sa ceinture et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de crier le choc me fait tomber au sol et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête et une douleur atroce dans le bras gauche. Je me redresse un peu et je remarque que je suis dans mon lit. Je veux passer mes jambes de l'autre côté du lit mais une main m'en empêche.

\- Doucement ma belle tu as pris un sacré choc.

Je tourne la tête un peu trop vite et je regrette directement mon geste.  
Je prends mon visage entre mes mains et je lève les yeux vers la fille de ma section.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

Je fronce les sourcils et essaye de me souvenir mais tous ce qui me reviens c'est le moment où j'ai quitté Kiara.

\- Tu as manqué le couvre-feu et apparemment les généraux ont décidé de te le faire payer.

Je me penche alors sur mon bras et remarque un gros point de brûlure dû à la matraque électrique. La jeune fille blonde avait dû m'appliquer de la crème puisque la blessure était légèrement blanche.

\- Je crois que je commence à me souvenir, je lance en me retournant vers mon amie.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et remarque un bracelet gris en métal autour de mon poignet. Mon regard se tourne vers l'autre fille et j'aperçois le même genre de bracelet.  
Je l'observe plus en détail. Je veux prendre la parole mais la blonde me devance.

\- On ne sait pas ce que c'est. Les généraux nous ont levé très tôt ce matin et nous ont obligé à les mettre, dit-elle en levant le bras pour me montrer son bracelet. Ensuite ils nous ont enfermés dans le dortoir.

Je me lève et me précipite vers la porte.  
Je passe ma main sur le boîtier digital pour essayer de déverrouiller la porte mais celle-ci reste clos. Je force sur la poignée mais rien à faire.

\- Ne te fatigue pas on a déjà essayé. On est bloqué.

Je souffle et me retourne pour voir la pendule :17h50. Et merde Kiara ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir la retrouver à notre point de rendez-vous.  
Je me cogne violemment le dos contre le mur près de la porte puis je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol en attendant que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir.

**Point de vue de Kiara**

Je suis à la grille depuis 10 min. J'ai l'habitude, Thalia ne regarde pas souvent l'heure mais aujourd'hui quelque chose cloche et je doute que ce retard soit lié à son manque de ponctualité.  
Au bout de 20 min je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. D'abord la section PY loupe le déjeuner et ensuite Thalia ne viens pas à notre rendez-vous habituel. Il y a trop de coïncidences.

Je choisis alors de ne plus attendre et je marche vers un conduit d'aération.  
Je me penche pour prendre la grille entre mes mains afin de la détacher du mur.  
Il y a deux ans Thalia et moi avons découvert que les conduits d'aération nous menaient directement dans la section de l'autre. Nous avons alors chacune notre tour glissé une tenue de notre section aux extrémités afin que si un problème comme celui-là arrivait, nous puissions agir. Je me glisse dans l'espace restreint, il y a la place que pour une seule personne et le conduit est tellement étroit que je suis obligée de ramper.

La chaleur se fait ressentir au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Des perles de sueur coulent de mon front jusqu'à mon menton. Respirer devient de plus en plus difficile et la grille verrouillée juste en face de moi n'arrange pas les choses. Je me tourne sur le côté à la recherche d'un bouton ou un levier, n'importe quoi qui pourrait ouvrir cette porte.

Je me mets à paniquer lorsque je ne vois rien. Ma respiration est encore plus haletante et sans comprendre je me mets à faire une crise d'angoisse. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud, les murs en métal commencent à tourner et je vois des étoiles. Mon corps me lâche petit à petit et je pose ma tête parterre. Mes yeux se fixent sur le mur et après plusieurs secondes qui me semblent interminables, je remarque une petite trappe.

Je rassemble le peu de force qu'il me reste et je glisse le doigt dans l'espace qui permet de la faire coulisser. La trappe révèle un petit bouton vert. Sans plus attendre je m'empresse d'appuyer dessus. La grille s'ouvre soudainement accompagnée d'un air frais. Je respire à plein poumon et comme si de rien n'était, mon corps reprend des forces.  
J'attends que ma crise se calme et je recommence à ramper vers la sortie.

Je réalise que je suis arrivée quand j'aperçois de la lumière, j'exerce une pression sur la grille et la fait basculer en avant. Je prends la tenue de la section PY et je me change en vitesse sans oublier de refermer la grille et de mettre ma tenue rouge dans le conduit. Je découvre que tout est plus sombre dans cette partie du centre. Je suis les flèches bleues aux sols puisque que je pense qu'elles me conduiront jusqu'à Thalia.

J'avance prudemment dans les différents couloirs et je finis enfin par arriver vers une porte close. Le verrou digital indique qu'une clé est manquante donc impossible de l'ouvrir sans celle-ci. Je recule et j'examine les alentours pour trouver comment entrer puis un conduit d'aération attire mon attention. Je me précipite alors vers lui et j'arrache la grille. J'observe l'intérieur, il est plus grand que le précédent et j'ai seulement 100 mètres à parcourir. Je me glisse dedans et referme derrière moi.

**Point de vue de Thalia**

Je n'ai pas bougé de place depuis toute à l'heure, toujours assise contre mon mur. Je suis concentrée sur un pied de lit depuis maintenant un bon moment, quand un bruit à côté de moi venant du conduit d'aération me fait sursauter. Je me penche pour voir à l'intérieur et je me retrouve nez à nez avec une personne que je connais bien.

\- Kiara ? Je m'exclame surprise.

\- Hey ! Ça te dérangerait de m'aider à sortir ?

Je m'empare alors de la grille et la fait basculer pour que Kiara puis rentrer dans le dortoir.  
Elle se relève et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Je me suis inquiétée tu ne peux pas imaginer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je me suis fait prendre par les généraux hier soir après le couvre-feu, ils m'ont bien amoché. Je fais en lui montrant mon bras avec la marque de brûlure.

Elle passe sa main sur la blessure et la regarde d'un air désolé.

\- T'inquiète ça ne fait pas si mal que ça. Je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous là ? J'ai vu la porte. Pourquoi vous ont-ils enfermés ?  
Elle se tourne vers les 9 autres personnes tout en s'adressant à moi.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je me suis réveillée un peu sonnée ce matin. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on est bloqué ici.  
Elle fixe mon bras et je crois qu'elle a remarqué le bracelet autour de mon poignet.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Me demande-t-elle en prenant mon poignet pour l'observer.

\- Aucune idée, je l'avais en me réveillant. On a tous le même.  
Elle examine l'objet en métal et essaye de me l'enlever.

\- Aïe ! Je m'exclame en retirant aussitôt mon bras.

\- Désolée. On dirait un genre de transmetteur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien tu as eu mal quand j'ai essayé de te l'enlever, cette phrase sonnait davantage comme une affirmation.

\- La douleur est en fait dû à des aiguilles, elles sont enfoncées dans ton poignet, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ? Je lui demande.

\- Pour prendre vos constantes j'imagine. C'est très ingénieux comme système.

\- Excusez-nous de vous déranger mais tu es qui ?

Je me retourne vers la voix, c'est PY-02 la fille blonde qui m'a aidé.

\- Je m'appelle Kiara je suis une amie de Thalia.

\- Thalia ? Fais 02 en me regardant mon amie et moi.

\- Trop longue histoire mais tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que Kiara vient de la section principale.  
Au moment où je finis ma phrase un bip sonore retenti et nous nous tournons tous vers la porte qui venais d'être déverrouillée.  
D'un coup une dizaine de généraux entrent dans le dortoir.

\- Suivez-nous en silence maintenant ! Crie le chef.

Je me penche vers Kiara et lui chuchote quelques mots.

\- Il faut que tu partes, dis-leur que tu ne viens pas de cette section, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
Elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde comme si j'ai perdu la tête.

\- Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

Et sans que j'aie le temps de riposter elle suit ma section.

**Point de vue extérieur**

Une vingtaine de personnes en blouses blanches se bousculent et s'acharnent sur des ordinateurs. Les machines vrombissent et les médecins parlent beaucoup.  
Une porte s'ouvre et une femme d'une soixantaine d'année apparaît. Elle a des cheveux longs châtains et un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- Tout est prêt ? Demande la femme

Un homme plus jeune se retourne vers elle.  
On attend que les sujets rentrent dans le sas et on va enfin pouvoir commencer.

\- Parfait ! S'exclame le docteur.

\- Dr Griffin, vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Demande le jeune homme à la peau légèrement colorée.

\- J'attends ce moment depuis des années Jackson. C'est enfin possible alors nous ne reculerons pas.

Elle lève alors la tête vers l'un des dix écrans. La photo d'une jeune fille au long cheveux noir y est représentée et à côté l'inscription « PY-07 » y est notée. La femme hoche alors la tête.

\- Ça va marcher. Dit-elle pour se convaincre. J'en suis sûre.

**Point de vue de Kiara**

Nous marchons dans les différents couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte de la section médicale. L'un des généraux sort sa carte d'accès et la passe devant le scan pour l'ouvrir. En entrant je m'attends à trouver tous les médecins comme lors de mon stage mais il n'y a personne. Les tables de recherches et les chambres sont vides. Nous avançons vers un couloir marqué comme étant interdit au public. Il fait sombre et j'ai du mal à voir la pièce jusqu'au fond.  
La porte s'ouvre et les généraux nous prennent un par un afin de nous emmener dans la pièce qui ressemble à un sas. Thalia est la dernière à y pénétrer. Je la rattrape de justesse lorsque que l'un des hommes la pousse pour la faire entrer. Ils sortent tous et l'un d'eux actionne le levier pour fermer la porte. Un bruit strident s'enclenche et je me mets à frapper sur les murs pour que l'un d'eux ait pitié et nous face rentrer. Je m'attends à ne plus avoir d'oxygène pensant que leur but est de nous tuer mais je me trompe. Je sens alors de l'air extrêmement frais et lorsque je me retourne je suis aveuglée par la lumière du jour. C'est alors que je comprends. Ils viennent d'ouvrir les portes extérieures.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Que pensé vous de l'apparition de Abby et de Jackson ? Avez-vous des théories ?


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 !

* * *

**Point de vue de Kiara**

Je m'avance la première dehors. Mes yeux ont du mal à s'adapter à la lumière du jour. Toutes les couleurs sont plus vivent et plus intenses. Les arbres sont d'un vert profond et le ciel est tellement bleu et lumineux que j'ai du mal à le regarder. Les rayons du soleil traversent les feuillages des arbres et tapent sur ma peau blanche, c'est comme s'ils me transperçaient de toute part. La sensation du vent sur mon visage est comme un rêve. Je comprends alors l'expression « les cheveux dans le vent » utilisé dans les livres. C'est tellement agréable. Je me penche pour attraper un brin d'herbe et je le fais glisser entre mes doigts. Toutes ces sensations me semblent particulièrement familières comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que je les vivais. J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi et je me retourne pour voir Thalia contempler ce magnifique paysage. Je lui avais promis qu'un jour nous verrions la Terre et c'est enfin fait. Nous sommes enfin dehors. Je me mets alors à hurler et lever les bras tout en tournant sur moi-même. Thalia me regarde faire et explose de rire pour finalement me suivre dans mon euphorie. Je l'attrape et la fait tomber avec moi. Nous restons là, à rire comme des folles jusqu'à ce que les autres se décident enfin à sortir du sas en courant et à hurler de plus bel.

**Point de vue de Thalia**

Je suis en train d'explorer les environs toujours aussi surprise par-là beauté des choses. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pu imaginer une telle chose.

\- Regarde Kiara, tu crois que ces fruits sont comestibles ?

Kiara se penche pour observer les fruits rouges sur le buisson.

\- Oui ce sont des fraises des bois, tu peux en prendre si tu veux.

J'en cueille quelques-unes et me remets à marcher derrière ma meilleure amie.

Ma section a pensé qu'il valait mieux établir un camp loin du centre. Nous nous sommes donc séparés pour explorer les environs et trouver le meilleur endroit pour nous poser. Nous traversons la route à la lisière de la forêt pour accéder au bâtiment abandonné en face.

\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé un super endroit, me dit Kiara en se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare pour vérifier les alentours et on se retrouve là dans 20 min.

\- D'accord je vais à droite.

Je vais donc à gauche et j'enjambe les hautes herbes pour accéder au grillage. Je l'ouvre et je pénètre dans la petite cour du bâtiment. Je bifurque dans un endroit désert et examine l'extérieur à la recherche d'une porte. J'en trouve finalement une et essaye de l'ouvrir mais sans succès je m'énerve un peu sur le loquet rouillé lorsque qu'un bruit comme un raclement de gorge ou une sorte de rugissement se fait entendre. Je sursaute de peur en me retourne soudainement vers le bruit pour me retrouver face à un homme.

Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi les bras devant lui et continue de faire un bruit qui me glace le sang.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et je plaque ma main sur ma bouche lorsque je vois à quoi il ressemble. L'homme a un teint livide. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang et sont soulignés par de larges cernes. Son front est recouvert de sueur mais le plus choquant est le gros trou au niveau de son cou qui fessait apparaître sa chair et sa trachée. Je hurle lorsque qu'il se met à s'approcher de plus en plus de moi.

**Point de vue de Kiara**

J'admire des fleurs violettes lorsque qu'un cri venant de l'arrière du bâtiment me fait sursauter, m'obligeant à me mettre à courir vers mon amie. Thalia est par terre et essaye de se dégager de l'emprise d'un homme. Je manque de vomir quand j'aperçois à quoi il ressemble. Mon instinct me guide et je prends une barre en fer qui gise sur le sol pour m'en service comme arme.

\- Lâchez-la ! Je hurle.

L'homme ne bouge pas et claque des dents d'une manière atroce comme s'il voulait manger ma meilleure amie.

C'est au moment où celle-ci hurle de plus belle que je ne réfléchis plus et frappe l'homme avec mon arme de fortune. Je mets toute ma force dans mes coups jusqu'à recevoir quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux sur le visage. La chose s'effondre sur mon amie lorsque je lui enfonce la barre en fer dans la tête, ce qui me fait stopper net dans mes actes. Je me mets alors à respirer difficilement, je remarque mes mains immaculées de sang et je lâche mon arme d'un coup comme si elle était bouillante. Je suis dehors depuis seulement 2h et j'ai déjà le sang d'un homme sur les mains. Je reprends vite mes esprits lorsque mon amie essaye d'enlever le cadavre sur son corps. Je l'aide un peu en le faisant basculer et je prends la main de Thalia dans la mienne pour l'aider à se relever.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demande-t-elle en regardant toujours le corps inerte sur le sol.

\- Je... je n'en sais rien. Je lui dis toujours secouée par les événements.

\- On... on ne devrait pas rester ici. Viens, on... on va partir. Je la tire alors loin de l'homme que je viens d'abattre et nous nous mettons à marcher très vite.

**Point de vue de Thalia**

Nous marchons en direction du point de rendez-vous dans la forêt. Kiara me soutient toujours. Heureusement parce que je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu avancer seule. Je sens mes jambes me tenir de moins en moins alors je suggère à mon amie de faire une pause.

Je m'assoie parterre et Kiara se dirige vers un petit étang. Je la vois alors y plonger ses mains et commencer à les frotter frénétiquement. Je m'inquiète lorsque je l'entends renifler, elle pleure et essaye d'enlever le sang sur ses mains. Je me lève et me place à côté d'elle pour lui prendre les poignets et l'obliger à me regarder.

\- Kiara arrête de te faire du mal comme ça. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. De toute façon je doute que cet homme avait une chance de survivre.

\- Mais je l'ai tué Thalia, j'ai tué un homme. On ne sait pas, peut-être qu'il avait une chance de survivre et moi je l'ai frappé à mort, me dit-elle en sanglotant.

\- Écoute-moi bien ! Si il ne m'avait pas attaqué, il serait toujours en vie. Il a décidé de le faire et il en a payé le prix. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ce qui est fait est fait. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te reprennes. Tu peux faire ça ?

Elle me regarde puis hoche la tête pour me faire signe que oui. Nous nous mettons donc en route pour arriver quelques minutes plus tard vers notre point de rendez-vous.

**Point de vue de Kiara**

Seulement 4 personnes sont arrivées à l'endroit prévu. Thalia s'est assise sur une branche d'arbre et je l'imite. Je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis que nous nous sommes arrêtées à l'étang. Je remarque que j'ai une éraflure sur le genou, le sang a séché et forme déjà une croûte.  
Thalia me regarde et prend la parole.

\- Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quoi ?

Je me tourne vers elle confuse.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Je parle de l'homme, Kiara. Celui qui nous a attaqué. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Je croyais que tout le monde était mort à cause du virus, pourquoi est-ce que lui était en vie ?

Elle hausse le ton sur le dernier mot et certaines personnes se retournent pour nous regarder.

\- Chut ! Moins fort d'accord. Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus sur toute cette histoire nous ne devons pas en parler, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, je lui dis en chuchotant.

\- Attends quoi ? Tu ne veux pas parler aux autres de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Voilà t'as tout compris.

Je commence à me lever pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation est finie mais elle rattrape mon poignet et m'oblige à me retourner.

\- Kiara, on ne peut pas faire ça. Imagine qu'il y en a d'autres, il faut les prévenir.

\- Tu veux faire quoi exactement, on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils ont. Pour l'instant on garde le secret et on verra après.

\- C'est complètement débile comme plan.

Son visage change et je peux voir qu'elle est énervée peut-être même déçue.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses.

Et sur ces mots, je m'éloigne.

Je marche vers la forêt dans le but de penser à autre chose mais au moment même où je veux partir de cet endroit un cri m'en empêche. Je tourne ma tête pour voir 2 personnes soutenir un garçon de chaque côté de son corps alors que les deux autres se précipitent vers nous pour trouver de l'aide.

Je m'élance vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je demande en regardant dans quel état est le garçon.

\- On a été attaqué, un mec complètement taré l'a mordu !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

alors déjà je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui ont suivit les 3 premiers chapitres, de ne pas avoir posté dans les temps. je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour ça.

Aussi, me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 !

j'ai vu que certains avaient mit mon histoire en favoris et je vous en remercie !

* * *

\- On a été attaqué, un mec complètement taré l'a mordu !

Lorsque j'entends ces mots, je ne réfléchis plus, je hurle aux deux personnes qui portent le jeune homme brun de le mettre parterre. Ils s'exécutent et le font basculer à terre. Le brun hurle de douleur. Je m'accroupis et je déchire son tee short à l'endroit où il a mal. Je peux alors apercevoir une grosse morsure au niveau de son épaule. La peau est arrachée et laisse apparaître de la chair. La blessure saigne abondamment. Je demande à un garçon de me passer sa chemise afin de m'en service comme garrot.

J'appuie sur la morsure pour éviter que le jeune homme ne perde trop de sang mais ceci ne sert pas à grand-chose. Je remarque alors quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Je ne comprends pas les chairs sont déjà infectées, ce n'est pas normal à ce stade de la blessure, je dis en regardant mieux la morsure.

\- Le mec qui l'a mordu n'était pas non plus très clean, me dit une fille.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je demande en relevant la tête vers elle.

\- Il faisait trop peur, il avait les doigts noirs et les yeux pleins de sang. Je pense qu'il avait une maladie. Vous pensez que le virus est encore présent dans l'aire et que les généraux nous ont menti, qu'il reste encore des survivants sur Terre ? Demande la fille en s'adressant à tout le monde.

\- J'ai l'impression que les généraux nous ont menti sur beaucoup de chose. Je dis en me concentrant sur la blessure du garçon.

Je connais quelques techniques de chirurgie mais je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire à l'heure actuelle. Je décide alors d'employer les grands moyens. Si je ne peux pas recoudre la plaie, je vais devoir la brûler pour éviter au garçon de perdre plus de sang et surtout pour éviter que l'infection ne se propage.

\- J'ai besoin que quelqu'un allume un feu et qu'un autre me trouve quelque chose en métal qui peut couper.

\- Comment est-ce que tu veux que l'on allume un feu ? On n'est jamais allé dehors, me dit la fille blonde qui m'a parlé dans le dortoir toute à l'heure.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as jamais eu de cours de survie ? Je fais un peu énervée.

\- Si on en a eu mais certains n'ont pas jugé utile de les suivre, me lance Thalia. Elle était silencieuse jusque-là. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe du feu, finit-elle par dire en s'éloignant.

Un autre garçon se rapproche de moi et me tend un couteau de fortune. C'est un bout de métal plutôt long et pointu relié à un bout de plastique, tout ça enroulé par une ficelle. Je prends le couteau et remercie le garçon. Thalia a réussi à allumer le feu. Je me dirige vers celui-ci est je laisse ma lame chauffer sur les flammes. Une fois la lame chaude je reviens vers le garçon et je m'accroupis.  
Avant que j'ai le temps de faire un autre mouvement une main m'attrape le poignet.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Me dit 02, la fille blonde.

\- Je fais en sorte que ton ami vive. Je réponds du tac au tac.

\- Parce que tu t'es improvisée médecin ?

\- J'ai eu une formation de médecin dans le centre alors je pense être capable de le sauver mais pour ça il faut me laisser faire.

Elle lâche alors mon poignet et je me tourne vers les autres.

\- J'ai besoin que vous le teniez très fort. Il ne va pas apprécier ce que je vais lui faire.

Deux garçons lui tiennent les bras et les mains et les deux filles lui tiennent les jambes fermement. Je respire un grand coup et sans plus attendre je pose vivement la lame sur la blessure. Le garçon hurle de douleur et commence à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Les autres le tiennent plus fort et j'essaye de maintenir le couteau sur la blessure malgré ses mouvements.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que 06, le garçon blessé est endormi. La blessure n'a pas vraiment évolué. Je n'ai encore rien dit à ses amis mais à mes yeux, les chances de guérison du jeune homme sont vraiment minimes.

Je me déplace vers Thalia qui essaye de garder le feu allumé depuis toute à l'heure. Le soleil commence à se coucher et la fraîcheur se fait ressentir.

Je vois les épaules de ma meilleure amie se contracter lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je suis là. Je m'installe près d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée Thalia, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître c'est la seule chose que j'ai réussis à dire.

\- Je... je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, c'était vraiment injuste de ma part. Et j'espère que... j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Elle arrête de souffler sur le feu et se redresse pour enfin se retourner vers moi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas… je suis juste déçue, elle me dit simplement.

\- Je sais… J'aurais dû t'écouter mais j'avais peur. Ce qu'il se passe ici est totalement dingue, je lui confis en regardant le garçon blessé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons en sécurité en plein milieu de la forêt, en plus le centre n'est pas loin d'ici, me lance-t-elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte ? je lui demande surprise

\- Pour trouver un endroit plus sûr, oui. Quand 06 ira mieux on partira d'ici, tous ensemble.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que dans un monde comme celui-ci, il existe des endroits tel que tu viens de le décrire, je réponds.

\- Comment ça ? Elle me demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pourtant évident non ? Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part même quand on pense l'être. On vient d'en avoir la preuve aujourd'hui.

\- On peut le construire cet endroit, ensemble, elle me dit en me regardant.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, je lance sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'a dit Thalia juste avant.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de sens ? Me demande ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est censé être un centre de repeuplement alors pourquoi ils se sont débarrassés de nous ? En plus on a pu voir qu'il y avait des gens ici, certes ils sont apparemment malades. Mais ils sont bel et bien-là. Il y a des gens en vie dehors contrairement à ce qu'ils nous ont fait croire.

\- Tu insinues quoi exactement ? Me demande Thalia très intéressée par ce que je suis en train de dire.

\- Si on y réfléchit bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait une section mineure et une section privilégiée ? Si vraiment on était dans un vrai centre de repeuplement tu ne penses pas que nous aurions été tous égaux. Le nombre d'embryons humains dans le centre s'élèvent au nombre de soixante-trois milles. Alors pourquoi on était que quarante ? Et encore une chose, pourquoi seule la section mineure a été envoyé ici ? Je pense que le centre nous cache quelque chose.

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils nous ont caché, c'est terminé maintenant, me dit Thalia.

Je saisis son poignet et lui montre le bracelet attaché autour.

\- Tu crois vraiment que les choses sont terminées ? Je rétorque. Si ils vous ont mis ces bracelets, c'est qu'il y une raison. A mon avis vous êtes continuellement observés. Peu importe où on se trouve, jamais on ne sort de ce centre.

Elle veut dire quelque chose mais une voix de l'autre côté de la clairière l'en empêche.

\- KIARA ! IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NE VA PAS ! me crie 02.

Je me précipite vers le garçon et en effet, il ne va pas bien. Tout son corps est pris de spasme et un liquide blanc sort de sa bouche.

\- IL CONVULSE ! Je hurle. Aidez-moi à le mettre sur le côté.

L'un des garçons que je reconnais comme étant 08 s'exécute. Il le bascule vers moi mais à peine 06 est retourné que les convulsions s'arrêtent. Je mets alors mon doigt au niveau de son cou pour trouver un pouls mais je ne sens rien. Je le mets sur le dos et je commence un massage cardiaque. Il ne peut pas mourir pas maintenant, pas comme ça. J'exécute le massage pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce que je fais ne sert plus à rien.

C'est la deuxième personne qui meurt entre mes mains. Ses amis me faisaient confiance et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? La voix de 02 me sort de ma rêverie.

\- Parce qu'il est mort, je dis simplement en levant la tête vers elle. Je suis désolée.

\- Quoi ? non tu… tu avais dit que tu allais le sauver, elle dit d'abord tous bas. TU AVAIS DIT QU'IL IRAIT MIEUX ! finit-elle par crier en essayant de me sauter dessus.  
Je me recule rapidement, Thalia se jette entre nous deux pour faire bouclier tandis que d'autres attrapent 02 pour l'empêcher de me tuer.

\- J'ai dit que je PENSAIS être capable de la sauver.

\- A l'évidence ta formation de médecin n'a servi à rien, me lance elle amèrement.

\- On dirait bien oui, je dis en partant un peu plus loin.

Je m'enfonce un peu dans la forêt pour ne pas entendre 02 pleurer la mort de son ami. Je tape dans une pierre avec le pied puis dans un arbre avec mon poing. Je me fais mal aux doigts avec l'écorce mais je m'en fiche. Je préfère avoir mal physiquement que mentalement. J'ai tué deux personnes aujourd'hui. J'ai fait du mal à des gens alors que mon seul but était de les sauver. Je hurle de douleur et je m'effondre au sol en pleurant.

* * *

Je suis toujours au sol, les larmes ont cessé de couler depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je suis juste là, assise au sol sans regarder quelque chose de précis, les yeux dans le vide. Mais un bruit de pas me tire de ma rêverie. Je tourne ma tête vers le bruit et un garçon plus grand que moi sort de derrière un buisson.

Très vite je me redresse et je sors de ma poche, le couteau que j'ai fabriqué. Le brun lève d'un coup les mains en l'air et me regarde.

\- Je serais toi, je poserais ce couteau. Tu vas te faire mal, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un malade qui bouffe les gens, je rétorque.

Le garçon se rapproche alors de moi, sans pour autant prendre ma menace au sérieux. Il attrape mon poignet doucement et me prend le couteau des mains.

\- C'est simple, si j'en étais un, je serais tout simplement incapable de te parler en ce moment même. répond-il seulement.  
Il garde sa main autour de mon poignet et observe mes phalanges meurtries.

\- Ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

Il a raison des hématomes commence à apparaitre sur le haut de mes mains sans pour autant saigner.

\- Ça fait moins mal qu'on le pense, je rétorque en retirant vivement mes mains et m'éloignant d'un bon mètre. Qui es-tu ?

\- Nick Parker et toi ? Me demande-t-il en retirant son sac afin de l'ouvrir et de chercher quelque chose dedans.

\- Kiara, je réponds sèchement.

\- Et bien enchanté de te rencontrer Kiara. Tu permets je mette ça sur tes mains ?

Il sort des bandes de tissus blanches de son sac à dos un tube qui ressemble a de la crème. Je tends ma main non pas pour qu'il me soigne, mais pour récupérer le tissu et l'arnicas afin de me bander moi-même les phalanges.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Me demande t'il en regardant mes mains.

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, je me contente de dire, tout en resserrant mon bandage à l'aide de mes dents et de la main gauche.

\- Je t'ai vu pleurer, me dit-t-il simplement.

Je lève mon visage vers lui. Je m'attend a découvrir de la moquerie sur son visage mais c'est tout l'inverse. Tout ce que je vois c'est de la compassion et peut être même une invitation a me confier.

\- Un garçon de mon groupe vient de mourir. Ses amis m'on fait confiance pour que je le soigne mais je n'ai pas réussi. Il s'est fait mordre.

Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de me confier a un parfait inconnu ? Et bien oui apparement, parce que depuis que je suis ici, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas être exclue et d'être observer comme une bête curieuse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, sincèrement, répond le brun.

\- On n'était pas amis, je ne le connaissais même pas. Mais il est mort parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver.

\- Il était condamné tu l'as dit toi-même, il c'était fait mordre.

\- Il faut toujours essayer, je lui dis.

Nick se rapproche de moi parce que je n'arrive pas a mettre la bande sur ma deuxième main. J'ai un mouvement de recule en le voyant faire puis je m'arrête lorsqu'il attrape doucement mon poignet pour faire le noeud a ma place. Je le regarde faire sans rien dire.

\- Si tu le dis. Vous n'avez pas oublié de tuer le cerveau ? me questionne-t-il après avoir terminé de bander mes mains.

\- Tuer le cerveau ? Qu'est ce ça veut dire ? Il est déjà mort à quoi ça sert ? Je demande confuse.

Il se retourne vers moi, son expression du visage change trois fois. D'abord j'ai l'impression qu'il pense que je lui fais une blague, ensuite il me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète, pour enfin finir avec une expression de peur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il me regarde comme ça puisque qu'il se met à courir vers mon camp.

Je le suis en courant également et ce que je vois en arrivant vers les autres dépasse tout ce en quoi je crois. 06 est couché sur l'une des filles de la section de Thalia et est en train de la MANGER. La fille ne crie pas et ne se défend pas non plus puisqu'elle est tout simplement morte. Un peu plus loin le cadavre d'un garçon gît sur le sol. Je m'arrête prise d'une grosse envie de vomir. Il semble que le repas du jeune homme n'était pas assez consistant puisqu'il se lève du cadavre de la fille pour se diriger vers Thalia. Elle n'a l'air de le remarquer uniquement au moment ou il se jette sur elle. Elle le bloque avec son bras. Nick prend ce qui semble être une barre de fer et l'enfonce dans le crâne de 06. Le garçon s'écroule sur le sol, sans vie.

* * *

Voilà pour chapitre 4,

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et ça fait toujours plaisir !

À lundi prochain pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour,

Comment aller vous en cette période de confinement ?

Je reviens aujourd'hui, (avec un jour de retard je m'en excuse) avec le chapitre 5 de Second Earth !

Il y a trois PDV dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse donc les découvrir !

je suis désolée si il reste certaines fautes d'orthographes, nous sommes deux pour relire mais peut être que nous en avons oublié.

* * *

**PDV Thalia**

C'est arrivé vite, beaucoup trop vite. On n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je pensais impossible vient de se produire sous mes yeux.

Un être humain est revenu à la vie.

Au départ je pensais halluciner, le simple fait qu'un être humain puisse revenir à la vie était contraire aux lois de la nature. C'était totalement impossible.

Comme les autres, j'ai d'abord cru à un miracle. Parfois ces choses-là ne s'explique pas, elles arrivent parce que qu'il en est ainsi. Mais en me rapprochant de lui, tous mes espoirs ce sont évaporés. La personne que j'avais en face de moi n'était pas le garçon souriant avec lequel j'avais grandi. Ce n'était pas le jeune homme avec lequel j'avais l'habitude de plaisanter en cachette en cours de littérature ou avec qui je parlais de tout et de rien très tard le soir.

Ses yeux injectés de sang autrefois bleu océan ne reflétaient à présent que le vide et la mort. C'est là que j'ai su que la vie l'avait quittée pour de bon et qu'il était exactement comme l'homme qui m'avait attaqué plus tôt dans la matinée.

Et puis tout est parti en vrille. 06 c'est jeté sur nos amis. C'est arrivé tellement vite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, ou peut-être bien que je n'ai pas voulu réagir.

Je suis restée tétanisé sur place incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, de dire le moindre mot. Je me suis juste contentée de regarder 06 déchiqueter mes deux amis. Puis après s'être attaqué à mes amis je suis devenue la cible suivante. C'est au moment où mon ancien ami c'est jeté sur moi que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits. Mon seul réflexe a été de lever le bras pour me protéger. Une grosse douleur c'est propagée dans mon poignet et sans que je mis attende 06 c'est écrasé au sol pour laisser place a un garçon totalement inconnu.

Je le fixe puis je baisse le regard sur mon ami au sol. Je me suis accroupie pour le regarder quelques secondes. L'inconnu lui a enfoncé un couteau dans la tête. L'arme n'y est plus. A la place, il a laissé un trou béant dans son crâne et le sang s'écoule abondamment.

\- Non… je dit d'une voix étouffé. Non non non non.

Je fini par terre, à genoux, et j'essaye t'en bien que mal d'empêcher le sang de couler. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je le fais, je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Voir 06 de cette façon est encore pire qu'il y a quelques heures, quand il est mort la première fois.

Puis je relève la tête et je lance le regard le plus meurtrie au nouvel arrivant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça? Je demande en prenant un ton des plus agressif.

Le garçon n'a pas le temps de répondre à ma remarque puisque 01 s'élance et le plaque au sol pour le parsemer de coup. Malheureusement le nouveau prend le déçu sur 01 et ce retrouve sur lui pour lui mettre des coups de poing dans le visage.

Je fais signe aux autres de les stopper et ils attrapent les deux garçons par les épaules pour les lever et les retenir. Je me dirige alors vers 01 qui est vraiment en colère pour lui demander de ce calmer. Malheureusement ça a l'effet inverse.

\- 01, s'énerver comme tu le fais ne ramènera pas notre ami. Je lui dis calmement.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait? c'est un meurtrier, il me dit puis il redirige son regard pour cette fois s'adresser au brun derrière moi. Non mais tu es qui bordel ?!

\- Je viens de vous sauver la vie. Un simple merci aurait suffit, il dit en me regardant.

Je m'avance vers lui et d'un coup je lui colle mon poing dans la mâchoire. Sa tête part dans l'autre sens et il manque même de tomber. Il se redresse la lèvre en sang.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un merci, il dit sarcastiquement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tué? demande une fille derrière moi.

\- Parce que sinon c'est lui qui vous aurez tué ! Écouter je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez et pourquoi vous êtes au courant de rien à propos de ce monde mais le mieux c'est que l'on parte de là et que je vous explique ce qu'il ce passe ici.

\- Tu as vraiment cru qu'on aller te suivre ? Tu viens de tuer l'un des nôtres ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je lui demande.

\- Au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué il essayait de vous bouffer !

\- Il était en vie ! Je hurle.

\- Faux, votre pote est mort et après il est revenu parce que c'était un infecté.

\- Un infecté? Qu'est ce que sais ? Je lui demande.

\- Les morts qui reviennent à la vie, on les appelle les infectés.

\- c'est impossible, je lui dit.

\- Tu viens d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux.

**PDV externe**

\- Docteur Griffin, nous avons un problème l'un des sujets de la zone principale manque à l'appel. Dit un général en pénétrant dans la salle.

Abby se retourne vivement.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande-t-elle.

L'homme semble hésiter une seconde, comme s'il ne voulait pas répondre ou peut-être a t-il peur de la réaction de la femme au trait dur, debout, en face de lui.

\- Kiara… avouât-il.

\- Vous avez perdu KIARA ! Hurle Abby.

Son crie fait sursauter quelques scientifiques présents dans la pièce. Le docteur commence alors à marcher dans tous les sens.

\- Comment avez-vous pu la perdre ? demande-t-elle avec colère. Vous avez bien vérifié partout? Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous pensez l'avoir perdu.

\- Oui Madame, nous avons fouillé chaque recoin. Trois fois… Rétorque le général visiblement intimidé par le docteur.

\- Montré-moi les caméras de surveillance ! dit-elle à un homme assis derrière un ordinateur portable.

\- Lesquelles voulez-vous voir ? demande le scientifique.

\- Toutes, lui ordonne Abby.

L'homme commence à pianoter sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur afin de retrouver toutes les vidéos de ses dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Abby regarde toutes les vidéos en accélérés et son attention se porte sur l'une d'entres elles. Elle pointe du doigt celle en bas à droite et demande au scientifique ou se trouve celle-ci.

\- C'est l'une de nos caméras cachées, elle se trouve à la frontière de la section principale et mineure.

\- Vous pouvez l'agrandir et recommencer le visionnage en accéléré ? demande-t-elle à l'homme.

\- Bien sûr.

Plusieurs heures défilent d'un coup sans qu'il ne se passe rien, puis deux personnes apparaissent dans le champ de vision de la caméra.

\- Là ! dit Abby. Faite pose, est ce que vous pouvez zoomer ? demande-t-elle.

L'homme fais alors basculer la vidéo de l'ordinateur sur l'écran principal.

On peut y voir deux jeunes filles assises l'une en face de l'autre avec une grille qui les sépare. Abby peut tout de suite reconnaitre l'une des filles comme étant Kiara. En revanche elle a plus de mal a identifiée l'autre jeune fille qui est relativement flou, étant donné qu'elle est la plus éloignée de la caméra. L'homme fais alors une reconnaissance faciale. Une fenêtre s'ouvre alors à côté de la vidéo et le nom de la personne s'affiche à l'écran.

\- PY-07… lis Abby songeuse.

\- D'après les autres vidéos, elles avaient l'air de se retrouver là-bas tous les jours. Informe-t-il à Abby.

\- Donc elles sont amies, affirme le docteur Griffin.

\- Apparemment oui. Ce n'est pas tout, certaine caméras de la section mineure montre Kiara en train de se rendre dans le dortoir du groupe un, Dit le scientifique.

Abby regarde la vidéo et remarque que Kiara ne sort pas seule du dortoir mais avec le groupe entier.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Elle a été envoyée dehors avec les autres. Comment ne vous êtes-vous pas rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas des leurs?! S'écrit Abby en s'adressant au garde.

\- Je m'excuse madame! Nous avons fait une grosse erreur… dit le général la tête baissée.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Kiara est le sujet le plus important de cette expérience. Vous allez sortir et la retrouver le plus vite possible. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ?! crie le docteur.

\- Oui Madame.

Après ça, le général se retourne et sort de la pièce.

\- Jackson ? s'écrit Abby.

\- Oui, Docteur Griffin.

\- Fournissez une copie des coordonnées de PY-07 au général Lovejoy. Si Kiara et elle sont amies elles doivent se trouver ensemble en ce moment.

**PDV Kiara**

_\- Kiara !_

_La voix que j'entends semble lointaine. J'ai l'impression d'être emmenée de force. On m'éloigne de cette femme qui hurle mon prénom. De cet homme qui semble se débattre afin de venir me chercher. Je n'arrive pas distinguer leurs visages. Je veux m'approcher pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent, je veux savoir qui ils sont._

\- Kiara ! Kiara réveille-toi !

La voix de ma meilleure amie me sort de mon sommeil et je me réveille en sursaut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande d'une vois encore endormi.

\- Nick pense avoir entendu des rôdeurs, il dit qu'on n'est pas en sécurité ici. On doit bouger de là. Prends tes affaires on sent va.

Je prend ma veste qui me servais d'oreiller et je me lève. Il fait encore un peu sombre, le soleil est à peine levé et la fraicheur ce fais beaucoup ressentir.

* * *

Ça va bientôt faire neuf heures que nous sommes partis de la clairière. Et les images de la veille me remontent encore en mémoire. Après voir tué 06, Nick c'est assurer que les autres n'était pas infecté et il s'avère que malheureusement, 02 avait été mordu.

Nick a ensuite « tué les cerveaux » des deux morts. Je suis restée sous le choc pendant tout ce temps. Incapable de bouger ou même de parler. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien entendre. J'ai seulement remarquée que je n'étais plus à la même place. Je pense que je me suis assise un peu après avoir vu la scène.

Puis nous sommes partis et 02 est restée à la même place, elle ne nous a pas suivi parce que Nick lui a dit de ne pas le faire. Après sa je n'ai pas dit un seul mot, je me suis seulement contenté de marché. Je me souviens que sur le chemin Nick a essayé de comprendre qui nous étions et pourquoi on avait eu aucunes réactions face aux infectés. Thalia lui a donc expliquée que nous étions dehors depuis à peine 24h et que nous ne connaissions rien de la situation du monde réel. Puis c'est le trou noir.

Je marche à l'arrière du groupe accompagné de Nick. Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je me suis réveillée.

C'est Nick qui met fin à ce silence pesant.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? tu as dit seulement trois mots entre hier soir et aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais bien, je réponds seulement.

\- Maintenant sa fais six, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire.

Je me tourne vers lui et je souris à mon tour.

\- J'hallucine elle sait sourire, me lance Nick sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque et je reprends un visage plus neutre et plus sérieux.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? je demande en regardant le sol.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, me répond-t-il.

\- Je croyais que plus personne ne pouvait survivre à l'extérieur ?

Il prend un peu d'avance et passe devant moi.

\- Qui t'a mis sa dans la tête ? me questionne-t-il surpris.

\- Mes professeurs me l'ont dit.

\- Ah ouai d'accord, je vois. Et c'était quel genre de professeurs ? demande-t-il en rigolant.

\- Certains étaient des scientifiques d'autres, des médecins.

Il s'arrête brusquement et je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Quoi ? c'est quoi ton problème ? je lance un peu agacée.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que les scientifiques de ton centre n'ont même pas été capable de vous dire ce qu'il se passait véritablement sur Terre ?

\- Non, mais toi tu as l'aire bien au courant, je lui dis, explique-moi tout j'ai besoin de comprendre.

\- Qu'est qu'ils t'ont dit jusqu'à présent ?

Je recommence à marcher et Nick fini par me suivre.

\- Qu'un virus été apparu sur Terre contaminant et rendant fou tous les êtres humains, au final ça a tué tout le monde, plus personne ne pouvait vivre à l'extérieur sans risquer d'attraper la maladie. Ensuite ils nous ont dit que nous étions le seul espoir de l'humanité, parce que nous étions les derniers êtres humains sur Terre.

\- C'est plus ou moins la vérité, il y a bien eu un virus, ça va faire 37 ans qu'il existe et personne n'a encore trouver comment l'arrêter. Le principe est simple, la maladie touche tout le monde si tu te fais mordre tu es sûr de mourir en quelque jours voir en quelque heures… et sinon toute personne qui meurt finira au bout d'un moment par revenir. Pour les tuer c'est facile, il suffit de viser la tête. En finissant sa phrase Nick sort le couteau qu'il m'a pris hier de sa poche et me le tend.

\- Tiens, tu en auras besoin.

Je récupère l'objet et le glisse dans ma poche de veste en le remerciant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient menti, je dis en soupirant.

\- Ils avaient surement leurs raisons, répond Nick en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pensais tellement être en sécurité mais ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde pour nous mettre dehors.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai pu remarquer que Thalia et toi étaient les deux seules à avoir un prénom. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien techniquement, je suis la seule à porter un prénom. C'est moi qui aie nommée Thalia quand nous étions petites. Ça vient du fait que nous ne venons pas de la même section, Je lui dis.

\- Tu peux développer parce que j'ai peur de pas vraiment te suivre là.

\- Okay, ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué. Dans le centre il y a deux sections, la principale et la mineure. Moi je viens de la principale et Thalia vient de la mineure, Je lui résume très vite.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je me suis retrouvée là par hasard. Je voulais seulement retrouver Thalia. C'était un accident.

\- Et tes parents ils ne vont pas te chercher ? me demande t'il.

\- Je n'en ai pas, je réponds, personne n'en a.

\- Attend c'est impossible ça. Pour faire un enfant il faut un père et une mère.

\- Ou… un embryon humain et une machine de reproduction. Je dis en plaisantant, On appelle ça le progrès. Je fini par lui taper sur l'épaule et je termine la conversation pour aller rejoindre Thalia à la tête du groupe.

* * *

La journée est passé très vite, nous sommes tous à l'abris dans une école abandonnée que Nick connaissait déjà. Nous avons quitté la forêt dans l'après-midi pour rejoindre une ville, « Solcity ». Je suis assise sur un bureau en compagnie de Thalia en train de ranger des affaires dans un sac à dos que j'ai trouvé toute à l'heure.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? me questionne Thalia.

Je la regarde sans comprendre de qui elle parle.

\- Je parle de Nick.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je lui réponds. Il nous a sauvé la vie après tout.

\- Justement le mec a débarqué tel un chevalier de tes histoires et on ne le connait même pas. A ton avis pourquoi il nous a aidé ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche la d'où je viens.

Je me retourne pour voir Nick se rapprocher. Il a entendu notre conversation.

\- C'est l'une des valeurs de chez nous. C'est comme un métier si on trouve des gens qui ont besoin d'aide, on fait tout pour les sauver.

\- De quoi tu parles ? je demande confus en écoutant ses paroles.

\- Si j'étais là ce n'est pas pour rien, je fais partie d'un groupe pour trouver les survivant mais j'ai perdu mes coéquipiers il y a deux jours à cause d'une horde d'infectés. Il y a un endroit qui existe, un refuge. C'est là-bas que j'habite et je vous y emmène, dit-t-il en regardent tout le groupe.

Il finit par ne regarder que moi et me dis d'un ton rassurant.

\- Là-bas, tu te sentiras enfin en sécurité.

* * *

fin du chapitre 5 !

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**Point de vue externe :**

\- Où en somme-nous ? demande Abby une fois arrivée dans la salle.

\- Deux morts, une infectée, elle ne va pas tarder à mourir. Et… commence Jackson

\- Et ? demande Abby en se retournant vers Jackson.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le sujet 07.

Abby prend la tablette des mains du docteur et examine la fiche de Thalia.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi ? Jackson, demande Abby visiblement agacée.

\- On ne sait pas trop mais c'est très intéressant.

Abby sourit en regardant les résultats.

\- Ça a marché ! fini-t-elle par dire.

**Point de vue de Kiara**

Je me réveille en sursaut, suite à un cauchemar. En regardant autour de moi, je peux remarquer que tout le monde est encore endormi. Je me lève en silence pour me diriger vers la grande fenêtre. Je m'adosse finalement au mur pour pouvoir observer le ciel. C'est la première fois que je regarde vraiment la lune et les étoiles depuis que je suis sortie et je dois dire que c'est vraiment un spectacle magnifique.

\- Insomnie ?

Je me retourne en sursaut pour faire face à Nick.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, il me dit simplement.

\- Ça ne fait rien et pour répondre à ta question, non, cauchemars. Je lui dis tout en reportant mon attention dehors.

\- Je comprends, je connais ça aussi.

Je me retourne vers lui en entendant ses paroles et le regarde attentivement. Il est plus grand que moi, il doit me dépasser d'au moins une tête. Sa peau possède des petites taches de rousseur qui ressortent sur son visage avec la lumière de la Lune. Il est brun. J'ai remarqué que souvent, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux épais quand il est nerveux. Exactement comme maintenant. Et son regard émeraude est des plus captivant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois, dans tes rêves ? je demande.

\- La mort de mon père. Il court vers une horde d'infectés pour me sauver la vie. Lui et moi on était à la recherche de ce fameux camps de survie. Je l'ai trouvé quelque mois après sa mort, il n'a même pas pus le voir.

\- je suis sûr qu'il serait fière de toi, je ne dis rien de plus et me contente simplement de le regarder et de lui sourire pour lui montrer mon soutient.

\- Et toi tu vois quoi ? me demande t'il en changent de sujet.

Je soupire.

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est comme des flashs. Il y a un homme et une femme mais je n'arrive pas à voir leurs visages. Ils crient mon nom et au fur et à mesure, je m'éloigne, sans jamais réussir à les atteindre.

\- Un souvenir ? me questionne-t-il.

\- Impossible, le rêve se passe dehors et je ne suis jamais sortie, je réponds.

Je pose mon front sur la vitre froide et je soupire tout en fermant les yeux pour éviter les larmes de couler.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de ne jamais être sortie?

Est-ce que j'en suis sur? Non. Je sais seulement ce que l'on ma dit et à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis même plus sûr que ce soit la vérité. Les mensonges semblent planer au dessus du centre. Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte que les personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance mon trahis. Et ça fait mal, ça fait mal de me rentre compte que ma vie n'est bâtie que sur un mensonge et que ça la réduit à une simple fiction. J'ouvre les yeux et je me tourne vers les autres. Ils sont tous endormis emmitouflés dans des couvertures trouvées dans l'une des armoires de l'école.

\- Je ne sais ce qui est réel et ce qui est inventé, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux plus faire confiance à ces gens.

\- Bientôt, tu seras en sécurité je te le promet.

\- Quand arriverons nous au camp? Je demande

\- Dans deux jours si on avance vite.

Nick se retourne quelque instant vers la vitre et le silence règne pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge brusquement et me face sursauter.

\- Est-ce que tu as vue ça? Me demande-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

\- Vue quoi ? Je demande perplexe.

\- Je crois qu'il y a eu de la lumière au loin.

Je me tourne pour observer les alentours mais je ne vois rien du tout.

\- Nick, il y a aucune lumière au loin à mon avis tu as du rêv... je m'interromps brutalement lorsque j'aperçois plusieurs petites lumières non loin du bâtiment abandonné de l'autre côté de la route, un peu après la forêt. En regardant mieux je peux voir que ce sont des hommes et que les lumières sont en faite des fusils. Oh merde...

\- On bouge... MAINTENANT! Me dit-il en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

Je me précipite de l'autre côté de la salle pour récupérer mon sac et je met ma veste sur moi.

\- Aller debout tout le monde! Cri Nick.

Je me tourne vers Thalia pour la secouer par l'épaule et la réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnent et elle me regarde sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande elle la voix encore endormie.

\- Je crois qu'il y a des généraux dehors.

\- Quoi ? Demande t-elle en se redressant aussi tôt. Qu'est ce qu'ils font là?

\- J'en sais rien mais je veux pas attendre qu'ils débarquent pour leur demander. Je dis en me relevant.

Thalia prend sa couverture et la fourre vite dans son sac. Les autres ont pris leurs affaires et certains attendent déjà près de la porte du couloir. J'entend Nick m'appeler un peu plus loin. Je le rejoins et je vois qu'il semble inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je demande en me rapprochant.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sont ces hommes, ils ont l'aire d'avoir des armes ultra sophistiqués j'en avais jamais vu de pareil. En plus ils ont des sortes de bâtons accrochés à la ceinture.

\- Des matraques électriques, je dis songeuse.

\- Pardon?

\- Écoute je n'en suis pas sur mais à mon avis ce sont des gardes du centre.

\- Comment ils nous ont trouvés. Et pourquoi ils vous suivent si ils vous ont envoyés ici volontairement? Demande Nick en fronçant les sourcils.

Je réfléchis pendant quelque temps a sa question.

\- Non… je dis en commençant a comprendre. Eux ils ont été envoyés ici volontairement, je dit ente retournant vers notre groupe. Moi non.

\- C'est toi qu'ils veulent, comprend Nick.

\- Et je ne les laisseraient pas m'emmener. Il faut qu'on partent.

Nick hoche la tête et commence à partir vers les autres mais je lui retiens le poignet ce qui l'oblige à ce retourner.

\- S'il te plait, je dis d'un ton suppliant. Ne leur dit pas que les généraux sont là pour moi. On est pas amis. Ils pourraient me livrer à eux, je finie par dire en chuchotant pour que personne ne m'entende.

\- Jamais je ne les laisseraient faire, me répond t-il en serrant plus fort ma main dans la sienne.

Il se dirige vers les autres, m'emmenant avec lui puisque ma main est toujours dans la sienne comme si il voulait me garder auprès de lui.

\- Bien, il y a des hommes dehors avec des armes, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent mais on est sûr d'une chose, ces hommes sont les gardes de votre centre. J'avoue que je ne veux pas attendre de savoir ce qu'ils veulent…et vous?

Tout le monde chuchotent puis ils commencent à hocher la tête négativement à la question de Nick.

\- Bien, alors on va passer par derrière et essayer de les semer. Si vous restez près de moi tout devrait bien ce passer. Si je vous dit de vous arrêter, vous vous arrêtez. Si je vous dit de courir, vous courez. Ne vous éloignez pas et quoi qu'il arrive restez toujours groupé.

Tout le monde fini par hocher la tête pour dire qu'ils ont bien compris et il commence a sortir de la salle. Nick lâche ma main pour soulever son tee-shirt et en sortir une arme à feu. Je recule d'un pas surprise de l'objet.

\- C'est pour quoi faire ça? Je finie par demander.

Il lève ses yeux vert vers moi et son regard devient plus intense.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est au cas ou. Mais espérons que je n'ai pas besoin de m'en servir.

Je finie par hocher la tête de haut en bas. Nick me tant sa main, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et nous commençons à nous engager dans le couloir sombre.

* * *

Hey, comment allez-vous ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je sais, il est cours, a ce stade ce doit être le plus cours de ma fiction, j'ai été obligé de le couper là sinon ça aurait été bien trop long avec la suite.

je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
